The One Kamehameha
by Freestyle 763
Summary: Sent into a different universe/dimension, with seemingly no way to get back to their own, Goku and Celera both have to endure the rigors and trials of where they were sent in order to return home...Or to make this new place home...
1. Chapter 1

Skip this if you want.

This is rated M for intense violence, violence, gore, suggestive themes, and adult language. I don't think there will be sexual content or themes, no lemons, no limes-if anything I will...Allude to it.

I decided to write this...Just because. I've watched and read enough of One Punch Man, even though I'm...Ehhh about it, kind of like Dimension W. I figured I'd do a crossover story with DBZ and OPM, to broaden my writing and work on some skills. Thanks for taking the time to read this, if you do, and thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting-if you do that!

Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

Goku could say he was at ease for the first time in a very long time. It was well over six years since he could honestly think the simple thought. Peace.

The battle with Cell, Tarnuu, and Syrus had taken a lot out of him-out of everyone for that matter, by the end nobody was even moving-even a centimeter, but everything worked out for the better. Now it was a few months since those long and brutal battles-since Cell was killed, since Syrus and Tarnuu spent their time in isolation on the earth, and a few monthis into the long reign of peace and he was just happy that it was continuing, instead of taking a turn for the worst like it always seemed to do.

Gohan continued on with his studies and there were a few parties and occasions where everyone got together. Vegeta would often hang back while everyone socialized at the parties, though he'd join in once it got into full swing. Bulma refused to let him just sulk off on the side, and so per her nagging-he quickly got into the 'formalities' of a party on earth There was sparring and training, everyone would meet up every few weeks in order to test each other and show the progress that they made.

Another peaceful day was reigning, and the Son family were all gathered in the kitchen as Chi Chi prepared another mountain of a meal. Celera had been helping diligently in the trying task of cooking enough food for everyone, but after the phone rang a dozen times Chi Chi decided to take over and let Celera take the call. Chances were it was Bulma-because she'd call back until someone answered, and Chi Chi didn't want to deal with the bluenette at the moment.

"Hey, Celera. What are you doing?"

The long haired Saiyaness nearly glowered at Goku in annoyance as she turned her focus from the phone onto him. "Talking to Bulma on the phone, you should get a clue. Honestly brother."

Goku blinked, confused.

"She means you should learn how to use one." Gohan filled in, looking up from his studies for a second.

"They're really not that difficult to use..." Shaello added. "You dial numbers and press talk."

Goku shrugged, grinning for a moment. "I can talk through telepathy or whatever, so who needs a phone?"

Chi Chi snorted softly. "You can do all of that, but you can't operate a phone if your life depended on it." She turned her eyes onto Celera. "What does she want?"

Celera felt like sighing, but nonetheless answered. "She wants Goku and I to stop over, check out some invention."

Chi Chi didn't look pleased. She almost had the majority of the meal cooked and was waiting for the water to boil, cooking this much food was a chore-but she didn't mind it since it always made Goku happy. He did love her food, and Celera wasn't exempt. Cooking for so many heads-especially three Saiyans was a trying task. "Is she being persistent?"

Celera twirled one bang around her finger. "Yeah..."

Chi Chi crossed her arms. "Fine, you two go on ahead and see what this invention is. I don't want that phone ringing while we eat, I just got it installed before this big mess happened with Gero.

"Well okay." Goku shrugged as Celera ended the call, setting the phone back down.

* * *

"Okay people! Fire it up!"

"But, Bulma-"

"I haven't gotten any sleep either, so we have to get this done!"

Bulma realized that she'd been up for days and nights working on the time machine. Then, she had been spent even more nights awake working on her Anti-Cell device prior to getting started on the time machine. It had been to the point where she was getting delirious and everything started to blend together in one giant mash of imagery.

Bulma gave her head a gentle shake, clearing the sleep from her mind and focusing on the time machine. "We're almost done, just have to do a few more tweaks. Then all of us can get some shut eye."

She powered up the machine, and the targeting mechanism-what she presumed locked onto a certain timeline, began to flash with green lights going all the way down the panel. It was a relief that it actually worked, because she had modified this at the last minute to accommodate several people-since the androids wanted to go back in time and all.

"I can handle the rest from here." Bulma declared.

A collective sigh of relief sounded from all of the workers.

"You've been working for twenty nine hours, I've been working for forty hours! Keep your sighs down please! I pay you for a reason."

Thankfully, she didn't even need to grab a phone to call Launch or Celera-the second could actually operate a phone unlike Goku.

"Hey Bulma, we're here!" Celera called out in greeting, waving her hand as she entered the room with Goku a few steps behind her.

"Wow! I can't believe it! You actually made a time machine!" Goku inspected the machine carefully, tapping his knuckles against one side of it.

"I know. You're at a loss for words" Bulma gave a cocky smile, but sighed softly.

"So..." Celera scratched her head, crossing her arms over her bosom. "How are Goku and I supposed to help?."

"About that...I'm trying to convert its energy source to what you guys call ki."

"Energy source?" Goku took a seat on the floor, scratching at his chin.

"Fuel, basically." Celera chimed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bulma laughed softly, shaking her head. "Your guy's ki is almost limitless...I know there's a limit to it, but if I can convert this time machine's fuel source into ki-which you guys use, there won't be a need for whatever fuel source is in here...I'll be honest, I'm not even sure what it is-that's why I have to convert it."

"Well, you did make one twenty years in the future, maybe it's a different fuel source?" Goku ventured.

"But, considering it was twenty years in the future and the androids destroyed everything, there's not much that could be converted into a fuel source. I doubt fossil fuel would suffice for machinery like this." Celera said with a gentle wave of her hand.

"I guess I never considered that." Goku said with a blank expression.

"You're fine and intelligent, you're a babe Celera~!" Bulma said in a sing song voice, not at all ashamed to say it.

"Is that why you did what you did those few times and said my sister is going to make you go les-"

"We do spend a lot of time together." Celera looked thoughtful.

"Okay, both of you! Enough" Bulma quickly cut off the siblings before either could finish. No need for that to be up in the air when it was supposed to be a secret between herself and Celera. Honestly, Celera lacked tact just like Goku did, just in different areas.

"I'm just curious is all..." Goku looked at Bulma while tilting her head.

"Yes. But, you keep that to yourself...Celera you weren't supposed to tell him about that!" Bulma shook her head in pointed disappointment, something that made Celera scowl a little and turn away. "Anyways. I need you guys."

"But, I don't know how to convert a fuel source..." Goku said, completely at a loss.

"I'm converting it, you just have to power up or whatever it is that you do." Bulma looked at her old friend, a small frown on her face.

"Well, okay then. If you say so."

"I'll help as best as I can." Celera said softly, but her voice remained firm.

"This doesn't involve needles though, does it?" Goku asked, looking increasingly anxious.

Bulma turned to Goku, and he could feel annoyance bristling down her spine. "You're a big baby."

"I don't like needles..." Goku muttered before trailing off.

"Brother..." Celera straightened her back, leveling a sour gaze with him. "Why would she need a needle? She's now drawing our blood or anything like that-this has to do with our energy."

"Thank you, Celera..." Bulma rubbed at her forehead, voice shifting ever so slightly. Getting through to Goku was about as successful as talking to a wall and getting it to respond.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked carefully.

"You're going to be afraid of me when I break my foot off in your ass." Celera grated through clenched teeth.

"Your sister is right. I don't need to draw blood, and besides if I even had needle around me you wouldn't have come in here." Bulma's voice didn't waver the slightest.

"I'll help, but I'm sort of hungry."

It took a few minutes, but Bulma had an obnoxiously sized pizza made with everything but the kitchen sink put on it. Goku took a slice and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, giving a thumbs up as he grabbed another piece and jumped into the cockpit of the time machine.

"Goku! Don't you dare get sauce on those seats!"

Goku looked shocked for a moment, catching some toppings that would have hit the seats. "Oops."

Celera joined him on the seat to his right, giving him an exasperated look of annoyance. "Do you have to be such a slob?"

Goku shrugged, shoving the rest of the slice into his mouth.

"Bulma!"

"Right!" Bulma began to punch in a series of buttons on her computer, glancing at the time machine every few seconds as the lights blinked from red to green before remaining green and flickering. "The future me really outdid herself. There's so many different things in this time machine, I'm not entirely sure where to begin with it, so I thought converting the fuel source would be a good start."

Goku only shrugged.

Bulma took the silence of the siblings to continue on with her explanation. "There's 'outlets' in there as you can see by the control panel. If you put your hands there, doesn't matter which one, and power up-we can get this started."

"Sure." Celera set her hand on the panel. "No, Goku. You're not going to use that greasy hand."

"Why mot?" Goku asked before setting his clean hand next to her own.

Bulma sighed in annoyance, leaving the room in a flash. "Give me a second guys, I've got to do some reconfiguring."

Goku's hand slipped, pressing a series of buttons.

"Warning! Stability imbalance! Dimensional interference! Verse interference. Over ride! Over ride!"

The machine began to shake violently.

Celera dinged her head off the side.

"Dimensional?" Goku questioned with a blank look on his face. "That's what Vegeta always used to say-I'm going to send you to the next dimension."

"Look what you've done this time, you stupid oaf!" Celera barked.

"I didn't mean to..."

"If this whole place blows up it is your fault, you imbecile."

"We can just turn it off and tell Bulma what I did when she gets back." Goku suggested with a shrug, looking over Celera's arm and noticing a bid red button. "Ah! See, there's the shutdown button!"

"Don't press anything! Do you have any idea how bad you can damage the circuitry!?" Celera snarled. "Do you even know what dimension or verse means!?"

"How would I know anything about that?"

"It is common sense!"

Goku scowled, eyes roaming the panel for anything that looked like it wouldn't cause an explosion-disappointed that nothing fit his criteria. It was all beyond confusing.

"I'm getting something to drink then. I'll let Bulma know it's starting to shake." Goku said with a frown, a little peeved he was getting torn out by his sister. He banged his head off the metal of the entrance flap, howling in pain for a second as he crashed back into his seat-pizza and hands flying all over the place.

Sparks began to fly around the time machine before purple arcs of electricity began to surge around it.

"Warning! Warning! Entering universal manifold!" The automated voice exclaimed.

"Oops!" Goku said, looking sheepish.

One arc of electricity cracked off the window, nearly shattering it on contact.

"Talk about electricity...The hell did you do?" Celera tossed the pizza slice out before the hatch closed on them.

And, just like that they were gone.

* * *

Celera didn't immediately open her eyes. No need to irritate her eyes more with the disaster of Capsule Corp or wherever they were. She also didn't want to see her brother's stupid carefree face at the moment. Judging from the pressing on the back of her neck, she had been inadvertently knocked out-probably from being flung off to the side where her head crashed against the glass.

With a sigh she pressed her arm to her eyes, carefully opening them. Seeing only black, she inched her arm away little by little, until the sun's bright light was beaming right in her face and caused her to flinch away. She covered her eyes back up, groggily sitting herself up and feeling around beside her-the solid frame of her brother letting her know where he was still present.

It was also his snoring.

She took a moment to go through a sequence of buttons-the hatch above her shifting for a few moments before it slowly opened. Wind and heat immediately assaulted her senses and her hair as she took a look at her surroundings. It was a forest just like the one back at her home in the mountains-there were no mountains around her oddly enough. The ground was flat for the most part, covered in trees and shrubs.

With a quick flex of her leg muscles she sprung out of the time machine, soles compacting with the earth as she heaved in a breath. The air wasn't charred and didn't hold the scent of blood, so wherever they were was experiencing a peaceful time. Her eyes shifted as she whirled around-spotting buildings in the far distance, and could sense numerous people around her.

 _It's peaceful here at least, that's good..._

"My aching head..." Goku groaned, pain evident in his tone as he landed beside her, nursing his skull. He looked around, not entirely familiar with his surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not too sure." Celera gave him a critical gaze before sweeping through the area, and miles beyond them. "I'm not sensing any Saiyan energy. There's humans, and..."

Celera furrowed her brows. "Not humans, too, I guess."

"Maybe we went back in time really far?" Goku suggested.

Celera looked around, eyes narrowing. "I don't think that's it...I think we're in a different time and place completely. The earth is the same, but everyone we knew isn't alive or doesn't exist. You send us to a entirely different universe or dimension, brother."

Goku took the explanation in with wide eyes, before jumping back into the cockpit. He noted everything was blinking red, which couldn't be a good sign. "Looks like the converter thing is broken too."

As if Goku cued it-the machine erupted in smoke and debris, forcing the both of them to speed away from the explosion.

Celera sighed. There were only bits and pieces of the time machine left, and there was no way she'd be putting it back together, nor Goku for that matter. "Looks like we're stuck here now..."

Goku landed beside her once more, cupping his hands behind his head. "We can look around. I think we should be able to find a fuel source here."

"The fuel source was something twenty years after our time, and the converter broke. The time machine is bits and pieces now. I also don't know how to fix any of that, not that there's anything left."

Goku nodded, a contemplating frown on his face. "I guess we really are stuck here...We should take a look around in that case, doesn't hurt to know where we are..."

"Only you could be so optimistic, brother..."

Goku shrugged, grinning for a second. "Gohan and Shaello are strong enough to handle any threats. There's Vegeta and Trunks too. They've all ascended."

Celera relaxed a bit, uncrossing her arms. "Lead the way, in that case."

"Right."

Before they could jump into the air and fly, or speed off on foot-several explosions erupted, making both of them trail off in their thought. There was quite a bit of energy powering them, nothing too alarming for them, but it was still a good chunk of energy nonetheless. If it made impact with the ground itself it'd be able to level the entire city it struck with ease-which alarmed both of them. It wasn't like Frieza, Broly, or Cell-who packed enough energy into their blasts to destroy the entire planet itself.

"We'd better move fast. Let's just run, don't want to cause panic and all." Goku said.

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know." Goku leaned up against a tree a few feet away, the wind whistling through his spiky hair.

Celera stood a few feet away from him-just on the edge of the mountain, arms folded over her chest. Her focus pointed towards the glinting objects in the distance-the city, a city.

"I kind of like this place."

Celera only blinked, slightly bemused, and a little annoyed.

Goku's flippant behavior could get to her at times.

Well, this planet was pretty much the same as the earth in their universe. The grass was green, the sky was blue, the clouds were white, and the water was blue. Humans populated the earth, though there were other things running around. There's just no way such malicious ki could ever come from a human, because as malicious as their ki was, it was equally massive.

Nothing too alarming, though.

"I guess I can concede with your point."

"I wonder what Chi Chi finished cooking, I was looking forward to that."

"If you have time to talk aimlessly, you have time to strategize with me." Celera said, smiling a little.

"Well..." Goku scratched at his head. "We could just fly over there, but people might see us..."

"State the obvious..."

"Like I was saying." Goku smiled sheepishly, straightening up and walking towards the mountain's edge. "We can fly to the outskirts, then run the rest of the way."

"Okay then." Celera nodded. "And, what about energy blasts?

"I don't think we need to be so discreet about that. Whoever is destroying that part of the city was using them, so that means everyone uses them for the most part, so we should be in the clear."

Celera nodded. "Lead the way."

Wind whipped, licking on the mountain's edges as both brother and sister took flight, spearing off into the distance like darts. There was a following whoosh sound as the whirlwinds they left behind, dispersed..

* * *

Goku thought it better that they don't split up, once they entered the city. Celera made no objections so he went with his plan, and both of them began to follow the thrumming energy that was growing more ferocious by the second. The streets were all but empty, the people who lived here with evacuated or were inside of their homes. Nobody was going to pay them any mind, even with their somewhat outlandish appearance.

Gokuu jerked his head, senses flaring as he felt the ki again, closer.

"There!" Goku shot towards the source, moving with great speed.

As they neared their destination there was only blankets and columns of black smoke, practically coating the area. There was the distinct sound of buildings crumbling and collapsing-the repeated reverberations rattling the ground a testament to that.

* * *

The scene that awaited them wasn't something Goku or Celera were unfamiliar with. In fact, they were all too familiar it. There had to be some irony here. A tall massive, blue skinned alien stood within the center of billowing aftershock, one arm extended. Whether it was instinct, reflexes, or the ability to sense their ki-the massive alien turned upon them.

A blast erupted from the alien's palm.

"He's an alien." Goku remarked. "Guess I was worrying for nothing?"

"Seems that way, but being wary is good." Celera clenched and unclenched her fists. "I guess some things never change."

They were hovering a few feet off of the ground now, showing they moved more than fast enough to escape the blast and the following shock wave. Goku settled on the ground first before Celera settled down a few feet from him.

The blue skinned alien narrowed its eyes, baring its sharp teeth. "Too bad I missed."

"Why did you do this?" Goku asked, staring at the ruins with a growing frown.

"Because I can." The massive alien replied, sending another blast of energy-red and radical in nature, streaking into destruction.

Goku frowned.

"Are you mad? These people are insects compared to me!" The alien grinned with malice. "I'll keep on killing."

"How are we going to do this then?" Celera asked, eyes glinting.

"I'll take you both on at the same time." The alien quipped.

"Well then..." Goku jumped forward, taking a stance. "Let's see what you've got."

Goku evaded the first series of blows, deflecting three more-a punch, and two elbows, twisting at the waist and snapping his leg out, halting the alien's leg in mid kick. Just as fast he ducked under the sweeping punch, twisting around a full rotation before sprining forward. He caught the alien's fist just as he swung at him again, careless and awkward.

"You're pretty strong, but you lack technique."

Goku drove his fist directly into the alien's torso, forcing a belly of force to traverse around them. The alien's body at the chest practically dented, blood heaving from the back of his throat. With another twist he pulled his foe to the side, core already contracting as his knee met its mark-square on the lower ribs. He snapped his elbow out, fast as a dart, sending the alien scattering back.

"RAAAUUGGHH!" With one roar the alien launched a high powered energy blast. Purple and volatile in nature. Goku had already anticipate such tactics having seen the first blast of energy. Goku half turned, shifting his right foot a few degrees, his left foot following. Before he even transitioned to strike, Goku struck the blast with the side of his palm, sending it skyward.

Believing that Goku was in fact, distracted by the blast, the alien rushed him with sheer ferocity, a glob of saliva flying from his maw as he reached his left meaty arm forward, talon-like fingernails glinting with anticipation.

 _No need for me to get involved in this._ Celera thought, even as some of the alien's cronies-judging from their familiar kis, starting to get into the battle. _Goku outclasses them easily._

A bright light began to eclipse until it flared up into a wild blue hue. Four aliens gasped, struggling to stay alive and clutching at the holes in their chests. Another sped forward launching a punch, his whole waist jerking. Goku spun around once, elbow colliding with forearm as he power blocked the strike, snapping the arm at the elbow joint. He finished up with a snapping heel kick, leveling his foe before he could even feel pain.

Two hovered between him and Celera, another two closing off both his right and left flanks.

"HAAA!"

"RAAHH!"

"HA!"

"YAAAHH!"

"HAAA!"

Red, blue, and purple flashed all at once. It merged and melded together, whipping into a frenzy before condensing. It split apart, whirling and streaming through the air. Goku used his speed, noting that the blasts were all trained on him-like most of the foes he'd faced off with. Though there were no people here, he didn't want this blast to hit the ground-the shockwave could go all the way into the next city and cause damage.

"HAAAA!" A golden yellow wave of energy exploding forced him to change his course, performing a jerky, sporadic series of movements.

"You little gnat!"

"Don't get upset! We have him on the defensive."

"We can now kill him at our leisure." The lead alien-twelve feet and every bit of muscular, forced more energy into his blast. The ground collapsed where he stood, splitting apart a few feet away before rupturing inwards.

Goku grew tired of evading-he couldn't outrun the blasts forever, and the longer he prolonged this, the more foes he'd have to face. With this in mind, he turned in mid flight, arms heaving forward as the blasts collided squarely-only a small shield of ki kept the blistering heat from scorching his palm, and with a bend of the back, Goku sent the blast skyward.

"Okay, now I'm going to end this." Goku raised his guard, eyes hard. "It's clear you won't stop."

Goku shot forward without any fear, shooting by one alien, delivering a sweeping hook kick to another, and finished with a spinning back fist, knocking both away in a whirlwind of force and debris. A rather primal scream alerted him of the approaching attacking, he dodged-moving his head just a fraction of an inch from the strike, and swept the back of his booth right across the alien's neck, ending his life.

The survivors swung at Goku with reckless abandon. Their attacks were chaotic and frenzied, they boiled over with killing intent and pure malice-there was no technique, no skewing of trajectories, and no subtle shifts. As such, Goku easily evaded all of the attacks, slowly, carefully, leading the chargers into vulnerable positions-just like against Turles's crew.

A shift, two rapid movements of his powerful legs-an evasion, and the aliens all took it as a sign of weakness. Goku whirled about, screaming once as his power eclipsed-flooding into every motion and strike-every breath and blink of an eye.

His first strike-a whipping cross, took out the first alien without any trouble-the resounding thud echoing all around. In the same motion, he pivoted, arching his back, and rammed his instep against another's jaw-the resounding crack overshadowing the noise the fallen body caused in its smashing to the ground. Goku was before the last two would be villains-a lunging kick that cracked across a chin, and another kick that slammed against the neck, ended the fight.

"You held back, brother." Celera said.

Goku rolled his shoulder a few times, cracking his neck soon after. "I didn't want to have to kill them, but I had no choice."

"You just like a good warm up."

Goku smiled a bit. "That too."

It was with an earth shaking rumble that the siblings were torn from their thoughts, forced to lunge away, and turned their eyes up onto their next foe. It looked like the aliens that had just been finished off-except it was a dark green in color, at least twenty feet tall, and had a maw full of sharp, uneven, crooked teeth. Upon seeing its comrades fallen it bellowed-shrieking in fury.

"You may have managed to kill my minions, but you will find I won't fall so easily!" The monstrosity bellowed.

One heaving swing of its arm was enough to rip the cement out from its foundations-sending it skyward in one giant cloud. The ground rumbled and shook as the alien continued its trajectory-arm bulging with veins.

Celera grew enough of the theatrics, and rammed her knee against its wrist.

"You'll pay for that!"

"I got this one!" Celera glanced at Goku, who simply nodded.

Celera went on the attack, phasing out of sight, appearing behind the tall alien and drove her heel into his mid-back, right near where the alien's kidneys-if it had any, were located. The alien flipped twice rapidly, hulking body surprisingly spry in its movements, planted his feet on the ground, and whipped out a combination of strikes. Celera dodged to the right and the left, two strikes skimming passed her, and with the same speed shifted passed a meaty hand.

She shifted again, arm lashing out, fingers bent like meat hooks, drove into and through the alien's chest. Only a strangled gasp and squelching of blood hitting the ground were the only sounds from the momentary clash.

"Done?" Celera asked, yanking her hand out.

"Not until you're dead!" The alien roared, swinging lefts and rights. Growing frustrated with how easily Celera evaded its blows, it ramped up the intensity, jumping off the ground and twisting its massive body in a series of kicks.

Celera swayed her head by an few inches dodging each blow, and caught the alien by its ankle, fingers starting to crush bone. Celera extended her arm forward, palm facing away from her as a blast billowed in smoke and noise. The red wave of energy that exploded from her palm was dense and concise in nature-it didn't crackle or hiss, and it didn't thrash about-it hummed, consistent, and kept its shape.

The resounding explosion forced her to slide back-but the monstrosity that had been battling her, was all but reduced to ash.

"That's the last one."

"Quite the relentless bunch." Celera noted.

"We'd better go." Goku muttered, dark eyes flicking back and forth. There hadn't been any onlookers or people in the area-or even miles from here, but that didn't mean they hadn't been seen or watched. He learned a long time ago-while Gero was giving his speech, that he had those little bugs tracking his every single battle, well all the battles everyone had ever got into.

"That's probably for the best." Celera conceded.

If the humans in this universe were anything like the humans in her own that meant that there'd be news crews, the press, and every other theatrical nonsense that man could come up with, swarming this area in a few hours. The humans in her time hadn't been able to see the battles up close, or anything of that sort-their ki caused the cameras and other devices to explode and short circuit.

Celera got the feeling things would be the same here, thus couldn't take the risk.

"Looks like we've got company..."

Goku nodded, eyes focusing. "He doesn't seem to be hostile."

Goku blinked once. spotting someone-a man, in a blue sweatsuit of some sort, sprinting towards them. He blinked again as the man stopped, shoes screeching as all the speed and momentum he had gathered, was immediately relinquished. Unfortunately, that meant smoke was left behind him, and the markings of the soles of his shoes were nearly disintegrated.

Now just a few feet away, Goku could get a better look at who had been running towards them-most likely the aliens that had been wreaking havoc. The man was fair skinned, with black spiky hair that was kept short, and matching eyes. His eyes glowed with intensity and some weariness. He took note of the man breathing hard to catch his breath.

"Uhhh..." Goku blinked once again, scratching at the back of his head. "If you're here for those alien guys, we already took care of them and their leader."

The man before Goku looked like his best friend died upon hearing those words. "WHAT!?"

"We took care of them." Celera repeated, tilting her head gently.

She noted how the man screamed what-with so much despair and anger, veiled beneath the despair. It reminded her of the time Yamcha bought a brand new cruiser, only for Goku to rip the door off by accident when he tried to open it. Yamcha nearly had a stroke and a cow all at the same time, and had practically hugged his cruiser with tears in his eyes. Bulma was offended because it seemed Yamcha loved the car more.

The whole thing had been amusing, in her eyes.

Celera also noted that upon meeting his eyes, the man hastily drew his eyes away from her.

"I really needed that reward money!"

Goku looked confused, eyes tracing through the destroyed landscape for a piece of the aliens he'd fought. He didn't put much thought into it at first, but upon getting hit by his strikes-they either exploded or were sent flying so far they most likely disintegrated. He brightened up, finding an arm that was just lying around-probably from one of the aliens he blasted.

"Can you take this in for reward money?" Goku swung the arm around.

The man before them didn't look amused, but had the nerve to blink a few times-taking a deep breath. "Well..."

Celera eyed him up and down. "What's your name?"

"Uh, it's Saitama. I'm Saitama and I'm a hero for fun."

"Why did you come here?"

Saitama raised an eyebrow. "I was in the middle of training when I heard the explosions-I seen there was reward money for some aliens dead or alive, so I rushed over here as fast as I could. My land lady doesn't like it when I bring people like that back, to take in for money, so I do that now."

"Sorry about that. But, like my brother asked you before..." Celera gestured towards the arm on the ground.

Saitama considered the question. Normally, the people who gave out bounty money for lack of a better term weren't very fussy. So long as they seen a part of whoever was wanted dead or alive, they'd give the money over without any issue. However, he'd always taken in the entire bodies of these people, just to be on the safe side, but now he just had an arm.

"Well, I guess...But, if it doesn't work out you two owe me."

"What did we do?" Goku blinked in confusion.

Celera wasn't the least bit surprised with Goku's answer. It was one of the things that drove Chi Chi crazy-he really had no idea how to live a basic life. Though they did farm, and could make a living off of that, sometimes things got very hard, and Goku being Goku...He got more focused on training rather than trying to make a living, as Chi Chi would always elegantly put it. Well, perhaps Vegeta was the same-though Bulma was beyond rich, so he didn't need to worry about such things.

She still had money from the tournaments she won-easily in the millions of zeni, but Celera doubted that money would be worth anything here. And, if there was a chance, she doubted that she'd be able to exchange it for the currency this world uses.

"Saitama was going to take those fools in for reward money. It seems he's in dire straights and has to pay his rent, or something else." Celera replied.

It was with a steady nod that Saitama agreed. "That's about it."

Goku cupped his hands behind his head, glancing at his sister He was careful to just whisper the words. "Can't you just exchange some of your zeni for the money here?"

"I am amused you'd say such a thing, but let's not rush to that." Celera said with a small shake of her head. Going to a place with roughly ten million zeni-the currency in their world, was certainly something that'd turn heads. Questions like where did you get all of this money would start to surface, and she had no thought to entertain such a situation in the first place.

"Saitama. We'll accompany you to exchange what body parts of these aliens that we can find, if it doesn't amount too much...We'll make it even." Celera finished.

"Yeah." Goku nodded in agreement. "Sorry about beating them before you could."

Saitama smiled a bit.

Goku looked towards the sky. "Bulma and Chi Chi always talked about those, though it had to do with clothes...I think."

Saitama looked confused for a second, and Celera took the moment to speak.

She'd need to punch Goku in the gut later.

"We'll help you pick up the pieces."

"We should hurry up. There's a sale happening at the supermarket today, and I have to get there."

"Right." Goku leapt off to the side, starting his search.

"So, are you going to tell me your names or what? It doesn't look like you guys are from around here."

Goku laughed sheepishly while Celera looked off to the side, sheepish as well.

"Well...About that."


	3. Chapter 3

Goku and Celera picked up what pieces they could that remained of their fallen foes, and stuffed them into a bag. After this, the trio headed towards the destination to get the reward. Saitama was carrying the pieces that would hopefully get him some money, in the bag Celera had found at the last very minute. There was silence, not quite awkward, but not comfortable either.

"You guys going to tell me your names or what?" Saitama repeated his question from before.

"Well..." Goku looked down at him before turning to Celera. Seeing her make no reaction whatsoever, he continued on. "I guess so. My name is Goku."

"Goku?"

"Yup." Goku looked at Saitama, an easy smile on his face. "That's what my grandpa named me."

"Goku huh? I've never heard of a name like that before." Saitama said. He scratched at his chin, looking up at the sky. His eyes landed on Celera. "And, what's your name?"

Celera really didn't want to answer the question. She would have preferred being unknown, but well...Shit happens as the saying goes. Years of Chi Chi and Bulma in her ear made her concede to social etiquette, though she wouldn't reveal her real name. Saitama's next question would be why are you named after a vegetable?

"My name is...Yume."

Saitama blinked, about to pause in his step, but continued walking through sheer willpower. "Yume?"

Celera nodded. "Yup."

"Goku and Yume, huh?" Saitama looked at them both, face open.

Goku nodded after a second. "Yeah."

The minutes felt like an eternity, crawling by in silence. They found the exchange place-a bland gray-blue building with no windows. Saitama lead the way, and they were lead inside to a spacious waiting room that was just a bland as the outside of the building.. Saitama took the bag up to the front desk, with a poster in his other hand. The lady at the front grimaced, and upon calling for someone else-a seasoned man came forward and took the bag.

"There ain't much left."

"I still get the money right?"

The man nodded. "I'll be right back. Wait about ten minutes."

Saitama nodded, walking towards Goku and Celera. "So, I guess I have to wait like ten minutes."

"That must be some reward..." Goku looked thoughtful. He was seated on one of the chairs in the waiting room, with his arms crossed over his chest. Sitting opposite of him was Celera, who had one leg hooked over the other and her arms crossed under her bosom.

"Yeah, two hundred thousand yen." Saitama smiled a bit gleefully.

"Wow..." Goku replied easily.

"Must have been some fearsome aliens, I guess." Celera looked thoughtful.

Saitama rubbed his hands together. "It doesn't really matter."

Celera blinked before conceding with a nod. "I guess so. They weren't noteworthy or anything."

"I don't mean it like that. I would have finished them off quickly and came here to get the reward money. I really don't want to miss the sale that's going on at the supermarket today..."

"You sure like sales, huh?" Goku asked, face open

"Yeah, I need to stock up on some things. There's also a sale on Mochi Ice Cream..." Saitama trailed off, finally taking the time to look the two over.

He wasn't sure what to say about their choice of clothes, though he wasn't one to judge considering he was just wearing a sweat suit. But, Goku's orange-Saitama wasn't sure what to call it, was rather unique to say the least, and Celera red outfit that looked almost the same as Goku's save for the color, and the fact her midriff was exposed.

"Saitama?" Celera asked, eyebrow arching. "What are you looking at?"

"Uh, nothing." Saitama composed himself quickly enough. "Your clothes are just...Weird."

"Weird?" Goku cocked his head.

"Yeah." Saitama answered simply. "Unless you two train in them, I guess that makes more sense. But, since you're not sweating or trying to catch your breath, I thought it's just what you two chose to wear."

"Huh..." Goku scratched at the back of his head. "I never thought much about it."

"Just forget it. Whatever floats your boat, like that saying goes." Saitama turned on his heel, heading back to the front desk to get his reward money.

"He's nice, I think we can trust him." Goku said, whistling to himself.

"Maybe..." Celera said, looking at Saitama-the man was currently taking handfuls of money, talking away with the man at the front desk. "We can't be too sure though."

Goku picked up a magazine, idly flipping through it. He tossed it aside, picking up a book. He set the book back down, settling on just focusing on his surroundings.

"Brother..."

"I hear you." Goku nodded strongly. "He can't be that bad, though. He did come to get rid of those aliens."

Celera wanted to concede to his point-even if Goku could be a little too forgiving at times, and naïve, he wasn't exactly a fool. Besides, Saitama didn't have any malicious or evil energy fuming off of him like Frieza or Cell, but she didn't want to run the risk of ousting herself and Goku. Next thing the whole world military would be after like them like in their universe with Cell before he reached perfection.

Yeah, that didn't need to happen.

"What..."

Saitama's voice nearly jolted Celera from her thoughts. Her eyes honed in on him, and Saitama just looked rather blankly back.

"Nothing, so did you get your reward money?" Goku grinned.

"Yeah, this should get me by for a few months." Saitama stuffed the money into his pockets after showing it off. "That reminds me, do you guys have a place to stay?"

"Well..." Goku looked at Celera, but seeing her only response being the narrowing of her eyes, he wasn't sure if he should talk or not.

Celera stood up, surprising both Saitama and Goku. "I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to offer us any of your assistance or shelter. We'll get by."

 _"_ Wait..."

Celera shook her head. "We've already brought you enough trouble."

"Trouble?"

"We killed those aliens." Celera supplied.

Saitama waved his hand, dismissing the worry. "You guys actually helped me out back there by beating them for me. If you would have taken in the body parts for the reward money, yeah, I would have been screwed. I guess I'm indebted to you guys, though."

Celera waved her hands in front of her. "Saitama, really..."

"I insist..." Saitama furrowed his brows. "Besides, the sale is still going on."

Celera sighed softly, scratching at the back of her head. "What are you going to tell your landlady?"

"I'm not sure, I'll think of something. She'll probably be glad there's two more people living with me, even if it'll be a tight fit." Saitama shrugged.

"Let's just accept his offer." Goku nudged her with his elbow, a small smile on his face. "He's going to the supermarket and there's a sale. I'm kind of hungry."

"Brother, you always think with your stomach."

"You're not really a burden or anything like that, besides..." Saitama was already heading for the door, looking back with a smile. "I can't just let a woman sleep outside, even if you are with your brother. What kind of man would I be if I just turned a blind eye?"

"Fine, fine." Celera nodded her head, not going to argue any further. It was just her luck that she'd run into another carefree person like her brother. "But, where do you live?"

"A few blocks away. This is Z city." Saitama replied. "There's a lot of monsters running around here, so a lot of people packed up their bags and left. I guess it can be a pain, but the rent is super cheap."

"Z city?" Goku blinked a few times.

"Ahhh..." Saitama scratched his scalp with his index finger, moving his head from side to side a few times. "Yeah, this city is Z city. You can tell it's Z city because the buildings and areas that have damage still need to be repaired. There's also nobody really living here, other than me, monsters, and that's about it."

Goku looked thoughtful. "So, is there a city A?"

"Yeah, forgot to mention that." Saitama sighed, a bit peeved his mind kept roaming to the sale at the supermarket-the destination they were starting to near.

"So?" Celera looked with intent and curiosity.

"Yeah. There's a city for every letter in the alphabet. City A through city Z. There's monsters in just about all of them, but the most, strongest, and most fearsome are all located here in city Z. There's city Q too, but city Z has the most."

Goku snapped his fingers. "That's why there's nobody around here for miles, except for those two at that place we were just at."

"Uhh, yeah?" Saitama looked at Goku carefully, attentively. The man seemed to be somewhere in his own little world. "Were you listening to me, or..."

"Ignore him." Celera said, waving her hand towards Goku dismissively. "He has selective hearing."

"Hmmm, I get it." Saitama nodded after a few moments of consideration.

"That reminds me. You said that you were in the middle of training when you went after those aliens. You said that you're a hero for fun, too, or something like that. What does your training consist of?" Celera fired off one question from the next, eyes never leaving Saitama.

Saitama looked surprised, before it turned to being overwhelmed, before he took a breath and smiled as he exhaled. "That sure is a lot of questions."

"It's better than me asking one by one, and you giving a response to each one." Celera reasoned.

"True..." Saitama conceded. He did have an unspoken rule, that whenever somebody was speaking to him, that they make their point in twenty words or less. He didn't like longwinded crap, and really, it just made him impatient. "I'm a hero, and training to get stronger. I was in the middle of my training. Well, first I stretch. Then I do 100 push ups. 100 sit ups. 100 squats. And then I run ten to thirty kilometers. I do it everyday."

"Sounds kind of intense." Goku noted-though he usually did about fifty thousand push ups, he had to ki to work with. Saitama had to power through with sheer willpower and physical might.

"Do you train in the Martial Arts?" Goku asked a moment later.

Saitama paused as the door to the supermarket opened automatically, and he stepped in a second later. "No. I just put everything I have behind my strikes, more often than not, my punches. If I can finish my foe with one punch...One strike. That's good enough for me. Can you get those oranges?"

"Sure."

"Those bananas too." Saitama pointed at them.

Goku nodded, grabbing them.

"So, do you train in the Martial Arts?"

"Yeah, I've been training since I was a boy. Maybe we can train together?" Goku ventured, picking up some oranges before putting them into another bag.

He liked oranges.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it. People won't look at me like I'm crazy all of the time." Saitama replied.

"Well, there needs to be a few changes." Celera spoke up.

She was content to stay silent and pick out whatever Saitama was pointing to, and put it in the cart, as well as picking out a few things she wanted, but since this had to with training...She could make an exception.

"What's wrong with my training?" Saitama looked genuinely confused.

"You can start doing more physical exercises for one instead of just push ups, sit ups, and squats."

"Uh..."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Saitama scratched at his head. He really didn't want to object against it, Celera just had a look about her that screamed 'this isn't up for discussion.' He also knew better than trying to argue with a woman, they talked extremely fast, said a lot of words, and he usually kept his words lower than twenty, or twenty. In short, he'd be losing. He also got the sinking feeling he shouldn't piss her off-she'd talk really fast then, and be inclined to hit him.

She'd probably hit him, actually.

"Well, I guess that's cool. Do you guys got your own toothbrushes?"

"Nah." Goku replied.

Saitama grimaced. "I don't mind sharing my apartment and food with you both, but toothbrushes...Just no..."

"That'd be pretty gross-hey! Look at this!" Goku pointed at a row of pizzas in a freezer. "They got pizza here!"

Saitama laughed. "You act like you've never seen a pizza in Japan before."

"Japan?"

"Can you take the cart?" Celera stopped pushing it, giving Saitama a curious look while positioning the cart in front of the man. She had to take action before Saitama started asking questions.

"Yeah, I have to go get some of the fish they have on sale."

Two hours later, and with bags upon bags of groceries, and clothes-Celera conceded she nor Goku could just wear those gis, though Goku would likely just wear it like he always did; the trio finally came upon the apartment complex. Goku and Saitama carried most of the bags, cradling them in their arms, while Celera carried a few that weren't so heavy in comparison.

She gently rolled her eyes, but could appreciate Saitama being so manly and old fashioned. Even if she could carry all the groceries in one arm without any issue.

After climbing up five flights of stairs, Saitama set the bags down on the cement, fishing through his pockets until he found his key and quickly unlocked the door.

"Just set the bags down around the kitchen table or on it. If you put them on the floor make sure you don't put the eggs, bananas, mocha ice cream, or ice cream down-those have to go on the table."

Saitama's apartment was...Whether it could be called frugal, small, tiny, practical, or cheap was up for debate. The door opened, and the kitchen was immediately to the left, one knew from spotting the sink right away. There was a living room-which the flat screen TV was in, a couch, and one recliner. There was a blow up mattress in one corner of the room Right behind was another door, which would possibly be the closet.

A hall led down a few feet to the bathroom, presumably a bedroom-and another bedroom or storage room.

"So where's your landlady?" Celera asked, setting down her bags on the table and stretching.

"Ah, well...You see..." Saitama paused as he began to sort through everything and putting it all in their spots. He took a banana, munching on it as he finished his business. "She moved out some years ago, but I send her money for the rent."

"Then why were you worried?" Goku asked, putting the soup where the rest of it was. "Will she just pop up?"

"I forgot she moved because there were so many sales going on today...I was sidetracked, I guess." Saitama rubbed his forehead with his hand, just a bit embarrassed, but looking thoughtful as well. He normally wasn't so absentminded in front of others, but then again, he had no social life. He just trained like crazy and fought the bad guys.

"She shouldn't just pop up. She usually calls me or sends an email letting me know she's coming, if and when she does. But, since there's monsters running rampant around here and more than before, she just lets me send the money through the mail."

"I guess there's nothing to be wary of." Celera found a seat on the couch, looking out the window just to her left.

It seemed Saitama had a cactus plant.

"Wary?" Saitama tilted his head. "You use really big words."

"It is a four letter word."

"I think he means complicated like all of that stuff..." Goku bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying Bulma. "Math..."

Celera just shook her head. She was with two idiots.

Two morons.

Saitama was inept as Goku, if not worse.

"I'm going to put some of these groceries away and then take a shower."

"Um, about that. I think we should work out a schedule or something." Saitama said a bit quickly, standing straight up. He scratched at his cheek with a withering smile. "So there's not any...Accidents..."

"Accidents?" Celera blinked, she looked at Goku for confirmation.

He could only shrug.

"I don't know what you mean." Celera admitted with little shame.

"I don't want to walk in on you when you're showering or taking a bath..."

"Ohhh." Celera nodded understandingly-this is what Bulma must have meant when she was talking about personal space and her bubble. Nobody could bother her when she was sleeping, showering, bathing, working, tanning, or eating. "I understand and agree. We don't need to bump into each other naked."

"We can talk about it when you're done." Saitama cleared his throat, not at all clearing up the awkward, strange...He had no idea what to call the atmosphere, but he broke it in any case. It was actually awkward, because now he just had the image of him and Celera colliding nude, somehow.

Maybe he'd need to look into getting a bigger apartment. But, the rent here was so cheap, it really couldn't be beat.

"I'm hungry."

Saitama threw her a banana.

"Let's get this out of the way now." Celera peeled the banana, taking a bite.

She found a pen and notebook paper a few feet away.

Saitama blinked, shutting the freezer for a second while he rummaged through some bags. Celera was going through his house-picking up the pen he had been chewing on earlier. He wasn't even sure where the paper came from.

This was a little weird.

He had no women in his apartment, ever.

"What are you doing?"

"You look at me like you've never seen a woman before."

Saitama's mouth fell open before he closed it. "I never had a women in here with me before."

"Saitama..."

"I mean the pen and paper."

Celera sighed, raking a hand through her hair. Goku was content on just putting what he could away while snacking. If anything he found their conversation to be amusing, or just wasn't paying any attention to them in the first place.

"We're going to work out this schedule now."

"I thought we could wait until-"

"Now, we are doing it now. I usually wake up at 8am, but I can be asleep until 10am-depending on how much rest I need. If I have to use the bathroom I'm up anywhere from 7 to 9am. I eat after that, and then usually train. I eat again. Use the bathroom. Train, and then I usually spar my brother too. I don't wear make up or anything, so you don't have to worry about me taking up bathroom time."

Goku hummed in agreement, giving a thumbs up, mouth stuffed with an orange.

"That'll work out." Saitama gave a thumbs up. Either way, whenever she had to relieve herself, or did anything in there, he'd be done by at least two hours. He looked at Goku for a moment, pointing to some fish.

"Can you hand me that?"

"Saitama..." Celera shook her head, exasperated. He had the attention span of fudge.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'll be in the shower."


	4. Chapter 4

Living with Saitama was normal. It's as normal as it could feel and be, having grown up in the mountains, and later building their homes in those same mountains. She did go to Capsule Corp often, and was more knowledgeable with humans everyday life, unlike her brother, but it was always a bit much. She preferred the mountains, since there wasn't nearly as much noise or buildings, but here, it was quiet.

Unlike their world-which was mostly islands, archipelagos, and other similar landmasses, this world didn't have that. Instead there were roughly five continents, and the country they were in was Japan. It was an island landmass, not unlike the ones in their world, but the overall geography was different. There were even talking animals, if she seen a news report right the other night.

This came as a surprise to Celera, who thought that the landmasses wouldn't be so different. But, there was a silver lining. Japan was separated into twenty six cities-each one for the letter of the alphabet, and their place of residence was the worst. It was fine with her though. There weren't any lines at the supermarket really, no people or cars around. and it was quiet.

Though with the monsters around there was a lot of noise, especially at night.

The apartment was small and pragmatic. They could get up and take but a few steps before they were neck and neck. This had become evident after the first few weeks of staying with him. There hadn't been any accidents of peeking, but there were times when they'd bump into each other. One particular incident seen Saitama and Goku nearly smash their heads together. Another incident had been Celera walking into Saitama, knocking him into the wall.

In order to avoid more collisions that seemed necessary, Goku slept on the couch, and Celera took the spare room. The days would pass by, and Saitama kept the news on for the most part, and was always running out to kill some monsters-as the people called them here. Every day was spent training for the most part-she trained with Saitama before he'd run off, and continue with Goku, and did her own training as well.

Saitama was pure physicality at its peak-his body was his weapon and he kept it in top shape.

It was unlike the Martial Arts training her friends did, but she also focused on physical exercises as well. Saitama's routine was pretty basic.

Training with Saitama was intense.

They pushed themselves for their entire lives. To overcome their limitations and ascend to new levels of strength. Saitama, unlike most of their friends, was less of a martial artist and more of a...Fighter, if that made any sense. He punched and kicked, elbowed and kneed-whatever the situation call for, he did it. There wasn't much technique behind it, but the sheer power and amount of grit, and amount of will behind his strikes made up for their lack of mathematical precision.

His go big or go home and never quit attitude, meant that if a session left either of them winded-though they didn't, Saitama would carry on training without them. A lot of intensity came from the fact Saitama never stopped pushing himself. Every push up, squat, sit up, and step on his runs was fueled with every fiber of his being. He may have gotten winded or was gasping-his arms may have made weird clicking noises, but he still pushed through.

Saitama had pushed himself daily for almost a year straight now, but he had never trained in the Martial Arts. Both Goku and Yume went through numerous exercises-thumb push ups, sit ups, chin ups, and dragon flags among others. They were very precise. Goku was more fluid and fast, his blows had a lot of power because of this. Celera was more swift and graceful. Saitama had noted this in the first few weeks of sparring with the both of them.

Because of this, he had to quickly adapt to the regiment they'd do every single day. There was his usual routine, which was basically the warm up. Then they'd go into other things like sparring or strength training-Celera would work on her flexibility and spend about half of the day stretching and meditating. Saitama had joined in, awkwardly, as they did it during their training sessions.

Celera reasoned that it was good to work out the knots, in order to avoid injury.

Saitama hadn't found it unreasonable.

He wasn't sure why he meditated, but he found it to be relaxing. It was a good way to cool down from a hard training sessions-he'd just focus on his breathing. The inhale. The pause. The exhale.

It was just a shame that he'd cut his training short whenever there was an attack. Saitama could feel that he was making steady progress. While he wasn't a Marital Artist like Goku or Yume, he had grown faster and learned a few more techniques-like a reverse hook kick, axe kick. He also learned how to feint, and what it meant to do that.

After a few months Celera began to go with him and Goku to fight monsters, mostly just watch. Whenever things dragged on too long she'd step in and finish off the foe or foes they were facing. Often times Saitama would send them flying for miles-through entire buildings. Goku, naturally didn't care if training was cut short-the prospect of fighting a challenging foe was always too much for him to pass up.

Celera took a seat, pressing her heels together. It had been a hard day's training, and remarkably, there hadn't been any monster incidents today, at least in Z city. There hadn't been anything on the news anyways, so if there were any running around, they weren't anything too noteworthy. If there was someone like Cell running around, well, then she'd be concerned.

"You're not even winded..." Saitama noted, raking a hand through his thick, sweat slick hair. He had been sparring with them, and for the last couple of hours, watched them spar, moving at incredible speeds, their blows echoing through the wasteland. Before they began to spar they did his daily routine, but four times over, with the addition of a few more exercises thrown in there. There was always something extra thrown in.

Saitama found himself oddly happy. It wasn't often he had training partners, let alone someone stronger than him. Someone that could push him to his limits, and beyond them.

"It was a good warm up." Celera nodded, taking a sip of water.

"I forgot, you've been doing that Martial Arts training since you were a kid." Saitama blinked in remembrance, nodding his head once.

"Yeah, pretty much.

"I've been a hero for fun and training now for awhile now."

"Did you train before that?" Goku inquired.

Saitama seemed to get stronger and stronger. He barely tired, and if he did, he quickly exerted twice the amount of force. for getting tired in the first place He could only recall something like that happening with Broly. That deranged Saiyan had torn through the very planet they were fighting on, using their bodies as shovels to do just that. It had been a long and vicious battle, that only ended after Celera blasted the brute into space.

There was also Tarnuu and Syrus, but they weren't deranged like Broly, not even the slightest.

But, Saitama learned techniques in the middle of sparring-he'd execute techniques that looked like his or Celera's, but they had a rustic approach only Saitama could exemplify.

Saitama wasn't too fond of sparring, at first. He didn't know what the point of exchanging strikes was. But, he took to it, and every day the man was executing new moves. Moves that a trained person would never think of or consider doing. His strikes were extremely fast, and they packed a lot of power. He'd throw his punches at odd and unpredictable angles. His kicks were just a level below his punches in sheer speed and power. They were devastating, but his punches were something to be feared.

"Not really. Well, I'd pretend to be a hero when I was a child and I'd spin my arms around really fast." Saitama wiped at the sweat on his brow, taking a drink of water.

Goku laughed. "That's amazing. It's almost like you learn while you're sparring, it's one of the craziest things I've seen."

Saitama shook his head. He laughed softly. "I can get a lot stronger. Much, much, much stronger. I have to. This level I'm at now, just isn't good enough for me."

"It's good to set goals." Celera nodded in agreement.

"I've fought some monsters that were way stronger than me." Saitama crossed his arms, looking serious. "I got the tar beat out of me. It's not that I don't like a challenge, but I want to finish my foe with one punch. I must have excessive strength."

"Excessive?" Goku shrugged, but looked curious.

"Like the big muscled guy we fought in the past. There were those other two guys as well." Celera said, looking up at Goku for a second. "Heh...I didn't think I'd ever meet another person like them. It seems that I was wrong."

Goku laughed while grinning. "Maybe he'll be crazy strong like them. Or stronger."

Saitama sighed looking between the two of them. "...You guys are talking about me?"

Goku and Celera nodded.

"Mind to fill me in?" Saitama looked a bit worn out.

"Yeah, you see," Goku continued on, "We fought this one guy before. He wasn't really strong at first, but he got really fired up, and then he was almost unbeatable. He broke my arm in two of three different places, left our friends in similar or worse conditions, and it came down to Yume blasting him into space to finish the battle. I don't doubt for a second he is still alive. There were also two other guys, that were even stronger than him, and we won that battle by the skin on our teeth."

"Those guys sounds crazy strong." Saitama said, picking a rock up off of the ground and skipping it across the pond. "I need to be stronger than that."

"Really?" Goku almost exclaimed.

"Yeah." Saitama clenched his fist, flashing a determined, cocky smile. "I need to be stronger than those three put together."

Celera maneuvered herself into the kitchen, snatching two of the oranges while Saitama came beside her, pulling out a pan from the small cabinet above the stove. She kept herself composed hearing his statement-just barely. If there was someone stronger than Broly, Tarnuu, and Syrus put together...That'd be bad news, very, very, very bad new.

"I'm going to get dinner ready."

"I'm going to put the air conditioner on." Celera said, walking towards the machine with purpose.

She peeled her orange, taking a slice and munching on it.

"Wait!"

Celera turned on Saitama, eyes narrowed. "I kill those monsters too. I have some of that reward money. I'm hot. I want to turn it on."

"It cost money."

Celera didn't look impressed. She lived in the mountains, and while it did get hot, there was always a cool breeze blowing to balance it out. She didn't have that here, thus she needed the air conditioner.

"It's also good for mental strength training." Saitama added.

Celera crossed her arms, turning on the air conditioner. She remained standing by it, daring Saitama to just try and turn it off. She'd bite his hand or worse. He was jut fidgeting, looking a little peeved. It wasn't anger or even annoyance, he just didn't want it on. He had gotten used to the extreme heat the sweltered the small place, and the cold that was certain to make it frigid.

Really, she wanted to buy a house. They had more than enough money with all the monsters they brought in, but she would wait longer. Goku seemed to like the apartment, and Saitama was so...Frugal, put nicely, he didn't want to buy a house at the moment. Even if it would make things more roomy, he was incredibly stubborn.

"I get enough of that when we're training outside. In here, I just want to relax and unwind."

"Fine, but you're paying the electric bill."

"Fair enough. I'm going to take a shower now."

Saitama scratched at his head, exhaling a breath. He wasn't sure what just happened-he felt like something did, but he just wasn't too sure. It felt like he and Celera shared a moment, but...

He looked at the oranges, one bag open, and two of the larger oranges were gone.

"She took them..." Saitama muttered, body creaking like a door as he turned in the direction of the bathroom.

The shower was running.

"Do you need any help?" Goku ventured, pausing in his snacking to talk.

Saitama kept his eyes on the bathroom, tempted to go in there and take the two giant oranges, but refrained from doing so. It wasn't worth compromising Yume's modesty, he could always buy another bag anyways.

"Yeah, get me out the oil." Saitama smiled for a second, licking at his lips. "We're going to have some fried food tonight."

* * *

Their training continued. It grew more intense and rigorous. The monsters continued to attack, and they continued to take care of them-earning reward money and going to the supermarket for sales. Celera would often cook a very large meal on Thursday or Friday, and she'd even grill a few things. Around this time they had to go clothes shopping again, because Goku insisted on wearing his gi-which was causing people to stare at them.

He reasoned that they were comfortable.

Celera got him more than enough jogging pants, t shirts, and tank tops so that he couldn't even complain or whine. Once they found a dojo, that had gis-she'd inquire about buying some. Saitama didn't care too much, but expressed that both of their gis would give him a headache since they were so bright. He also noted silently, daring not to make the comment aloud, that Celera's whole midriff and just below her breasts was on show when she wore her gi.

This was better.

Much better.

Goku wore his gi for training, and once he was finished he'd throw it in the washer. The rest of the day, unless they trained again, he'd just wear jogging pants and a t shirt. Celera adjusted more easily than her brother and wore an assortment of jeans, jogging pants, shirts, and other outfits. They were basic and weren't too alluring or extravagant. But, for training she too wore her gi.

One day, early into the training session-Celera called it to a pause, looking at Saitama curiously.

"Can you fly?"

Saitama finished doing his push ups before answering. He wiped at his forehead. "No. Humans can't do that."

Celera and Goku traded glances-perhaps in this world humans couldn't fly, nor could they hone the ability to do so. There was also the question if they even knew that there was such an ability, and knew the right person to teach them. Neither of the siblings could be too sure, but they seen monsters flying-without the aid of wings, so the ability was prominent here.

"Why'd you ask me that?" Saitama couldn't help it, he had to satiate his curiosity.

"Well, there's monsters and aliens here that fly around with or without wings. I thought people had the ability to fly, or there was such an ability, since those monsters do it all of the time.."

Saitama looked at Goku for confirmation, but he only got a shrug in return. It seemed that Goku was curious as well, or surprised. Perhaps a mix of both. He considered what Celera said-if there were aliens and monsters attacking cities, all the time, it wasn't that far fetched for people to be able to fly, or such an ability being out there-ready to learn.

"Well...I don't know anyone to teach me that. It's not really far fetched to think it's possible. I've fought some monsters that were able to fly, so..." Saitama scratched at his chin before shrugging.

"Never say never, right? Those weird horns are going off again..." Goku commented, nursing his left ear as he looked at the sky.

"Sirens. There's some bad monsters tearing up." Saitama said, face growing intense and stern.

"Hold that thought..." Celera turned her head to the side, eyes narrowing. The ki signatures were a great distance away, in a different city. They were all massive and filled with bloodlust, but there were easily more than eight dozen. Their ki itself was alarming, as if they did anything-strike or blast, the amount of destruction they'd be capable of causing would be in waves.

"They're in our nine o clock."

Saitama took off in a burst of speed-just a second too late as Celera got the jump on him, moving with sheer purpose, beaming across the terrain like a flash, but a heartbeat quicker than Goku, who lagged behind, but quickly caught up.

"More are starting to gather!" Goku said, eyes starting to harden.

Saitama look concerned, even as his legs bounded hundreds of feet with each stride. "How many are there?"

Goku set his jaw, neck going taut. "More than one hundred."

"And growing." Celera added warily.

Saitama ran faster, burning lungs, legs, and lead calves didn't even slow him down.

There may be nothing left of the area these monsters were in.

"I really have to learn how to fly." Saitama groaned.

"Topic for another time." Celera said, voice growing hasty.

* * *

It had been City J that was attacked. The attackers were rather grotesque, but it matched their evil and putrid ki well. They were all reptilian in nature, with four tusks protruding near their mouths, and two tusks protruding from their foreheads. There were some that were large, standing at thirty feet easily enough and had just one long horn protruding from their forehead or mouth.

Smoke and fires billowed in plumes upon their arrival. The screams of people echoing through the suffocating haze.

Saitama spotted one of the ugly monsters and grunted. A great well of power exploded from his being, starting from his center, and gushing outwards. His feet left imprints on the cement as he dashed forward like a mad man. He went on the offensive, throwing a whipping right cross forward with everything he had. The monster grinned blocking the blow.

"Haahhh!"

He had been about to boast, but Saitama's fist rocketed right through the monster's arm, splintering bone, tearing sinew, and disintegrating tendons and ligaments. Saitama's fist didn't stop there, however, it continued forward at terminal velocity, smashing into the monster's meaty torso, and forcing it to rupture outwards from the back.

Celera darted from side to side her legs whirling around her, moving so fast that she appeared to be surrounded by her feet. The monsters foolishly blocked the kicks, at first, suffering the consequences as they were sent hurtling across the cement, becoming part of the debris itself. She didn't hold herself back at all, intaking a sharp breath before becoming a whirlwind of death.

Goku angled himself, stepping through one alien's guard with a quick step, and twisted around, aiming a punch for his head, His foe went to block, and Goku dropped low, slamming his foot against the monster's ankle, and within a heartbeat, jammed the point of his elbow across his foe's skull.

It staggered, swinging one massive arm forward in one last attack. Goku had expected the outburst and appeared on the monster's side, jabbing his knuckles into its ribs. He didn't put his full force behind the attack, just enough to send his foe flying away. The desired outcome occurred, the hulking tusked monsters barreled into its companions and crushed others.

Saitama strained latching onto one of the bigger monster's ankles and heaved with a scream. Remarkably his larger foe was forced onto his back before being lifted off of the ground. Celera pressing her own attack jumped over the two slamming both knees into the monster's face shattering it, and the ground around them. Saitama twisted away, quickly escaping the collapsing ground with a series of flips.

Celera wasn't so quick in her movements, and rather than evade she let the momentum gather, and rammed her elbow into the monster's head-watching with satisfaction as it tore clean through its skull. With that done, she glanced around-Goku was batting away any and all of them that tried to crush him with brute force, his superior speed and technique making quick work of his foes, enabling him to five at once with ease.

Saitama wasn't so precise as Goku, but his strikes ripped through limbs and bodies. Many of the monsters foolishly blocked his attacks and they suffered the consequences when they'd lost their limbs in a spary of gore. He left the bigger monsters bouncing off of the ground several times before breaking them in half. The smaller ones tried to foolishly gang up on him, but were soon forced to strategize when he began to punch one, forcing that one to bounce off of fifty.

Her attention turned when the largest charged right at her with a guttural roar. Due to its massive height and size, just lunging off of the ground would shatter the cement and everything close by, but added to this-the monster flared its destructive ki. The cement, ground, and buildings became nonexistent, and the monsters even crushed some of his comrades.

Celera sucked in a tight breath as she raised her knee. The punch collided with thunderous force-a shockwave billowed around them, spiraling upward and take the destruction around with it.

She grit down on her teeth, eyes starting to glint as she slowly, carefully, began to twist the attack. Goku surged forward, using the element of surprise and slammed a hard side kick into the monster's stomach. He could hear the pop of bones, and the gurgled grunt of lungs tearing into flesh. The monster's look of disbelief faded to a lifeless fade as one last shaky breath escaped it.

"How dare you!"

"Just shut up and die!" Celera on a burst of speed, darting for the largest collection of her foes, and smashed right into them. Goku and Saitama joined her.

When the dust cleared and noise faded, a large crater was left behind, presumably where a rather tall building had been. There was blood and gore of the monsters, but their limbs were scattered about, or simply disintegrated from being struck so hard and fast. Celera stood off to the side, while Goku and Saitama remained in the center of the carnage.

"They sure did a lot of damage to this city..." Goku said with a frown.

"We stopped them, though. That's what matters." Saitama said, peering at the crater several meters away-there were a few, but the one he was focused on dwarfed those other craters, easily.

"I'm worried about that crater...But. they'll repair this city pretty fast. They just take a long time where we live, because there's so many monsters. The people here probably are in the shelters that they have, so it all worked out." Saitama said.

"I guess that's good you can be so optimistic." Celera looked around for a few minutes, closing her eyes a moment later. "Let's get some of these remains so we can get that reward money."

"Yeah, I think there's a sale at the supermarket today. Half off a whole tuna if you buy one." Goku cupped his hands behind his head with a small grin.

Saitama smiled, eyes glimmering for a second. "That's right. There's a night sale going on too."


End file.
